


Fluid As Water (balloons)

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Insecure Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Some Humor, Teen Peter Parker, Water balloons, discovering gender identity, first time writing loki, happy pride month!, prank, pride month, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: After tying what felt like the three thousandth water balloon, I tried to get Loki’s attention, just to see how many more dozens of balloons I have left to tie, “Mr- um, sir, no um Miss- shit, uh your majesty?” Gods why am I so awkward? What the frick frack is wrong with me?He rolled his eyes at my struggles, “what is it, infant?” He asked, as he filled the next balloon, waiting for me to finish tying my own.—Or Peter gives Loki an identity crisis while preparing for a prank.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Fluid As Water (balloons)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Genderfluid - Loki

After tying what felt like the three thousandth water balloon, I tried to get Loki’s attention, just to see how many more dozens of balloons I have left to tie, “Mr- um, sir, no um Miss- shit, uh your majesty?” _Gods why am I so awkward? What the frick frack is wrong with me?_

He rolled his eyes at my struggles, “what is it, infant?” He asked, as he filled the next balloon, waiting for me to finish tying my own. 

I ignored his nickname for me, knowing if I mentioned it he would never stop calling me it, “do you think- um, how many more water balloons do you think we will need?” I mean, obviously I want to make sure we have enough for our super secret prank to succeed, but tying these balloons is actually impossible. It makes crime fighting look like a piece of cake. Like who actually thought making them so hard to tie was a good idea, aren’t these things for little kids?

He once again rolled his eyes at me, _is he already sick of me, I mean I can’t blame him- her? They?- I must be so annoying_ , “you have only tied eleven, infant.” Well he’s the one filling them! I’d like to see him try to tie these little things. But he continued talking before I could get a chance to respond, “why are you struggling so much on what to call me?”

_Well just when you think it can’t get more awkward, it does._ “Well, um,” I cleared my throat, focusing on the balloon in my hand, “I just, I wasn’t sure what gender you are,” _how rude could I possibly be? What if I offend them, like how awful can I be?_ “I don’t wanna misgender you or call you the wrong pronouns or anything,” I tried to cut myself off before I could ramble too much and embarrass myself more. _As if I’m not embarrassed enough already._

He narrowed his eyes at me, “what are you talking about?” He began to tie his own balloons when I was taking too long. Doesn’t he have magic or something to do this? Like what kind of magic being does not have a way to speed up such stupidly tedious tasks? 

_Oh wait, do they have different gender identities in Asgard? Is that just a human thing? It’s probably a human thing, but like I’m no alien expert. Maybe they’re more diverse than us, but what am I even thinking? I need to focus._

“Well,” I drew out the word, “here, on Earth I mean, gender isn’t based on genitals,” _well depends on who you ask, but they don’t need to do that_ , “it’s based on how you identify. And there’s a lot of gender identities, and some of like the main ones I guess would be male, female, and non-binary,” I explained. _Gods I really hope I’m explaining this right._

I did not expect him to, but he asked a follow up question, “explain if you think you could be multiple genders.” Well it was more of a demand than a question but whatever, same essence. He kept his eyes on his balloons but I knew he was paying close attention. _Maybe I’m actually be helpful for once, maybe I can actually help them figure out their gender identity. That’s good, right?_

I thought about it for a second, reminding myself of all the genders I could think of, “well if you think you switch between them, like change how you identity then that may be gender fluid. But the-” he cut me off before I could continue. Not like I was offended or anything. 

“I think I’m genderfluid,” they said it so simply, so definitely, as if they did not just possibly discover their gender identity. They said it so plainly, as if they did not just come out to me, _me of all people_ , a kid they just met recently. 

I could not help but smile at them,” that’s great! However you may identify I fully accept you,” I say that like my opinion and acceptance actually matters to a literal god. My voice lowered, hopefully not sounding as timid as I feel, “If I may ask, when you identify as a different gender, would you like to go as different names? Like some people I think have different names for which gender they have.” _What if all my info is wrong and I’m leading them in the wrong direction and I probably just really suck._

They paused, thinking about it for a moment before deciding, “Loki is good for now. You’re not completely useless, infant.” _Is that their way of thanking me? Is saying I’m helpful? Not like it matters to me what a literal god, goodness? What is a gender neutral term for a god/goddess? Whatever, it’s not like I care what they think of me. Of course not, who do you think I am? Totally not an approval seeking child, naw, that would be ridiculous. Obviously._

With that, we painstakingly finished the rest of our balloons in silence. In hindsight, it may have been a bad idea to show Loki meme culture because now all we do is find the stupidest pranks to do to the rest of the people in the compound. _What am I saying, that was a genius idea._ With a mischievous smirk, they brought me to the roof, bucket of water balloons in hand. Now all we had to do was wait for our prankees, _no I will not call them victims no matter how many times Loki insists on it_.

After dropping precisely one balloon, I could finally see the real reason why Loki is the God of Mischief. It’s not because we prank the Avengers, no, it’s when Mr. Stark suited up, covering his now soaked suit, and began chasing us, he portaled away or something. He left me to take the wrath of a wet Mr. Stark. _And gods I thought the Vulture was scary._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LittleMissAgrafina and Aurore_du_Matin for the ideas 💜💙  
> First attempt at Loki, and well I tried.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
